Episode 49
The Courage to Believe is the 49th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime series, and it was released on September 18, 2001. Summary Ippo is still affected not only physically but mentally as well, for not only his finishing move was stopped, but he can not stop his opponent's. However, Ippo surprises everyone when instead of taking distance to recover, he stands firm ready to fight. Believing firmly in Kamogawa's words, Ippo is sure he will come up on top by following the plan. The first exchange of the round begins seemingly even, with Ippo believing that following Kamogawa's advice is all he needs to win. Volg slowly begins to emerge victorious in the trade and outclasses Ippo who can no longer hit back and is beat to a point where the referee must stop Volg and begin a standing count. After determining that Ippo is able to continue, the referee gives the signal and the fight resumes. Volg attacks again and this time attempts to finish it with the white fang, but Ippo falls before he can initiate the combination. As Yagi suggests the coach to throw the towel in, the latter replies that he knows Ippo will keep fighting, because he clearly responded to him when he told him to "go for it". Remembering all he has learned from the coach, Ippo stands back up and delivers powerful blows to a surprised Volg. With only a few seconds left for the ending of the round, the fighters trade hits and are stopped as soon as the bell rings. Kamogawa takes Ippo to his corner and lets him know how well he did. In his corner, Ippo is praised by Kamogawa for surviving, but all he replies with is how incredible Kamogawa is for always knowing what to do. In the other corner, Ramuda realizes that Ippo is still standing due to his ability to absorb damage, which was gained after Kamogawa's training. He explains this to Volg, and tells him that his opponents has no more weapons. The fourth round begins with Volg knowing how Ippo absorbs damage taken to the head through his legs, so he targets the body instead. At Ramuda's order, Volg attempts a blow to finish the fight now that Ippo can not absorb the damage, but as Kamogawa notes; Ippo, with the courage that makes up for his lack of talent, counters with a body blow. They begin an exchange that at first is even, but is soon dominated by Volg, who with a damaging punch, manages to stop Ippo's movements. Volg goes for a finishing straight now that Ippo is paralyzed, but barely misses. Kamogawa notices that it is the opportunity they had been waiting for after receiving so many hits, and orders Ippo to attack. Ippo delivers a powerful right that knocks Volg backwards, and throws several combinations which Volg is incapable of dodging, as he has no more stamina left. Ramuda is in shock at the sight of the talented amateur world champion receiving such beating, but Kamogawa states that in the professional world, with no head gear or safer gloves, stamina runs out much faster. Knowing what punch Ippo will end the fight with, Volg baits him into throwing the gazelle punch. Ippo lowers his stance, but as he throws his finishing move, he realizes the trap he is falling into. Not being able to stop himself, Ippo redirects the hit to the body. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes